


Up in Flames

by vintagewoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slytherin female MC, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagewoe/pseuds/vintagewoe
Summary: After Bill is attacked by Fenrir, his instinct drives him to find MC despite not having spoken to her in years. Will she want to be with him, or is she too haunted by her past?





	1. I'm Touching a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This flips perspectives each chapter. The first and third chapter are in the third person so that you can get an idea of what both Bill and MC are thinking. The second and last chapter are in the second person, as they are mainly from her point of view. Hope you enjoy!

He’d sent owls to every Wizarding community in Europe; either she was ignoring his letters or she did not want to be found. He assumed the latter, but Bill Weasley honestly had no clue how she felt about him. It was his fault that they were no longer in contact. Had he been a friend to (Y/N) after he graduated, they likely would have remained close friends. Bill let his feelings and his jealousies get in the way when she began dating his brother their fifth year. He knew it was his mistake for not admitting how he felt before Charlie had, but he took that emotion out on her. Later, Charlie became aware of his asexuality, and the two had a mutual, amicable breakup, but Bill was too proud and embarrassed by his own actions to reach out then. It had been about a decade since.  
  
After graduation, he had met and eventually proposed to a beautiful woman named Fleur. He cared about her greatly, but something was missing. One fateful night in June 1997, everything changed when he was attacked by a werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback. The man had been in his human form at the time; however, the slashes that littered his face following the skirmish were still cursed. Overall, he was able to live a normal life without being transformed, though a few traits made their way into his personality. One in particular led him to the sudden pursuit of the witch he’d once known.  
  
The longing he’d felt throughout his entire relationship with Fleur grew exponentially. Bill called off their engagement and began researching his lupine tendencies. Though there wasn’t much direct explanation of his predicament, he learned that werewolves tended to have one true partner, more commonly referred to as a mate in most literature. Supposedly, once a werewolf sees his mate for the first time, a previously dormant bond is sealed, leading to irrevocable desire and the inevitable intimacy to follow. Though he hadn’t seen (Y/N) in years, he knew that his yearning could only lead to her.  
  
Bill started by contacting all her close friends from their Hogwarts years, but each told him the same thing; she had gone reclusive following graduation. She sent occasional letters to them with no return address, and her owl would leave as soon as he received a reply. Bill attempted to follow her owl after one such letter reached Charlie, but the well-trained bird flew to a green ribbon that appeared to be enchanted into a portkey. He hadn’t even thought that animals could use them, but (Y/N) must have performed some rare form of magic. It was obvious that she did this on purpose, but the hunger he felt inside made him grow desperate with each passing day.  
  
His first bit of luck came a few months into his search. Charlie had mentioned that (Y/N) had become an Animagus during their fifth year, which required her to register with the Ministry. Bill deceived his way into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, where he was able to flirt the receptionist into letting him read through the list of registered Animagi. It did not have her address, but it did note that she decided to leave the Wizarding world and moved to a Muggle village in Scotland.  
  
Bill wanted to find her immediately, but a finale battle at Hogwarts took precedence over romance. His family fought valiantly, but the war took the life of his brother—one of the twins, Fred. The anguish that followed only strengthened his need for (Y/N), but he had to spend time comforting and aiding his family. By the time he could journey to Scotland in search of her, it was March 1999, almost two years after his attack. He didn’t know much about his strange condition, but being apart from (Y/N) was becoming physically painful. Bill traveled through every Muggle town in Scotland before the universe granted him respite. In the small coastal town of Portree, he recognized a small barn owl carrying a simple, green ribbon.  
  
Once outside her small cottage, it occurred to Bill that he hadn’t thought of anything to say to her. He knew that just apologizing wouldn’t be enough, but he couldn’t imagine what she’d want to hear. He decided to muster what little Gryffindor courage he had left and knocked at her door.  
  
“Dìreach aon dàrna!” A voice yelled, and he identified it instantly as (Y/N). Her voice traveled through the house like a wind chime on a breezy, summer day. “Halò—” she greeted, her words coming to a complete stop as she recognized the man at her door. She was around 26, but she looked much like she did during the years Bill had known her. Her hair fell to her slim waist in loose ringlets, and her wide eyes—though still bright—had lost much of their sparkle and were surrounded by dark bags and frown lines that had entombed their way into her pale skin. Even now, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.  
  
“(Y/N),” he said, at a loss for words. Part of her wanted to let the door close in his face, but she found that somewhat cruel. Instead, she sighed and let the man in. Before he’d even had a moment to adjust to his surroundings, Bill found himself pushed into the door with a wand at his neck.  
  
“Prove that you’re Bill.”  
  
“What?” He asked. “How?” Her eyes narrowed.  
  
“Prove that you’re Bill Weasley!” (Y/N) screeched, pressing her wand almost painfully against his throat. He frantically searched his memory for something that would suffice for identification.  
  
“The day we first met, I asked what I could do for you, and you were shocked that I knew your name,” Bill gulped and continued. “We became friends right after that. We used to play gobstones every day in the courtyard, and every night we’d study the cursed vaults. Um. You were terrified of flying, but you never let anyone know it. You used to dance when you thought that no one was watching. You were always freezing, which is why I ended up giving you my sweater…” (Y/N) lowered her wand.  
  
“How did you find me?” She asked. “I was careful, and there’s no way that my wards failed.”  
  
“A few months ago, you sent a letter to Charlie. I followed your owl, but saw him vanish with a portkey. This year, I’ve been searching every village trying to find you, and I was lucky enough to see an owl carry that same portkey to your house. I recognized it as the ribbon that you used to tie up your hair with.” (Y/N) did not let her guard down, but she gestured towards her sofa for him to sit. She poured him a cup of the tea she had set up on her coffee table, which he accepted gratefully.  
  
“Okay, so you followed my owl to find me. What is it that you want?” Bill wasn’t sure how to answer that; he didn’t think she’d be interested in hearing about his desires and the theories he’d recently read up on. He was sure she’d noticed the scars across his face, but he needed to make amends before bothering her with tales of his own life.  
  
“I know that there’s a lot I need to apologize for,” he started. “And I can’t express to you just how sorry I am for not reaching out all these years...”  
  
“Save it,” (Y/N) cut him off. “I don’t care about any of that. It’s not as if we’re suddenly going to become friends again. What is it you really want? Did you come all this way to see the crazy reclusive witch? Did you come here to mock me? To trick me into telling you all that really happened so that you can tell the world?” She had roused herself into a frenzy, and Bill wished more than anything that he could comfort her.  
  
“No, (Y/N). I came here to be honest with you. Please let me explain,” he begged. Though he could tell she didn’t trust him, she allowed him to speak. “The reason I already knew your name when we first met had nothing to do with your brother. I’d just been captivated by you from the moment I saw you walk into the Great Hall the night you were sorted. You were put in Slytherin, and I thought that would be the end to a relationship that hadn’t even started. But it wasn’t, because a year later, you sent me an owl, and we became friends. I wanted to be with you then, but we were too young, and you were going through so much pain. I tried to move on, but that worked out a little too well, and you started seeing Charlie.” His voice cracked, and he thought that he saw a glimmer of empathy flicker through her eyes, but it was too quick to tell.  
  
“I knew it was cruel to just cut off our friendship, but damn, it hurt so much to watch the girl I knew I loved fall for someone so close to me. If it was anyone else, I like to think that I could have handled it better, but it was my brother. So, I graduated, and then I made it my mission to keep you out of my heart and away from my ears. After Charlie told me that you’d broken up, I couldn’t come crawling back. It had already been long enough, and it wasn’t my place to interrupt your life.”  
  
“But you’re here now?”  
  
“I’m here now,” he echoed back. For a few moments, the two sat in silence. She seemed to be pondering his words while he waited for a response. Now that he was so close to her, the desire he felt towards her beat more strongly than his heart. Bill wanted so badly just to feel her skin against his, but even more than that, he yearned to experience the emotional connection they’d once had. If she were to reject him now, he wasn’t sure that he’d survive it.


	2. He's Asking Forgiveness

“If it’s my forgiveness you want, you can have it,” you started slowly. “I’ve suffered much worse than a heartbreak at fifteen.” Though your devotion for him never faded, you had no room in your heart for him to occupy. “If it’s anything else…I’m sorry, but I can’t give you what you need.” The man before you did not waver at your words.  
  
“I want to be with you,” he declared. “I’ll do anything it takes for as long as it takes to be worthy of your absolution and your affection.” You sighed.  
  
“Bill, I can’t. We’re not children anymore. I know nothing about you, what your life is like, and you know nothing of mine. It’s a nice fantasy, but you and I were never meant to have a happy ending. Or, at least, I’m not,” you said. “It’s best if you leave here and never contact me again, okay? And please, please, do not tell anyone that you found me.” You considered that it might even be easier to move away after he’d left. It’s not as if you had a life in Portree. Maybe America, you thought. No one would continue to chase after you there.  
  
Bill stared at you intently, almost as if he was trying to read your thoughts. He hadn’t changed much since you last saw him, other than putting on the little muscle that came with age and the gruesome scars decorating his face. Despite the imperfection, you still found him to be the most beautiful man you’d ever seen. You longed to run your hands along his scars, but that would be too much. You hadn’t touched another person in years, especially not one that you’d been repressing feelings for your entire adult life.  
  
, “Tell me that you don’t feel something for me, and I’ll leave,” he spoke suddenly. “Tell me that, even now, there isn’t anything between us, and I’ll walk away and never bother you again.” Every part of you yearned just to accept his words and let him back into your life, but the more rational sections of your brain realized that both would be better off without the other.  
  
“Bill, please. I can’t do this.” He noticed immediately that you did not deny having feelings for him and latched on.  
  
“The girl I knew would have never shied away from an adventure, no matter how difficult. “She would have tried.”  
  
“That’s just it, Bill! I’m not the girl you knew! That girl died years ago, and what remains of her needs you to leave.” You narrowly resisted the urge to scream, choosing instead to sigh. The defeat in your voice was almost palpable when you continued softly. “Please, I can’t do this. I can’t let myself get hurt ever again.” His pale, blue eyes locked with yours, the sadness evident in both pairs.  
  
“What happened to you?” He asked quietly. You shook your head, but he stood up to move himself directly next to you on the couch. “I don’t want to push, but it’s clearly hurting you to keep everything bottled up. I know you haven’t told Charlie or the others. What happened after I left?” You didn’t want to speak of the past, but thought that maybe the truth would at least drive him away. You hoped that he’d keep your secrets to himself.  
  
“Everything was going well until my seventh year,” you began. “We’d made great progress with each of the vaults before, and the visions of my brother assured me that we were on the right path. One night, a dream of him demanded that I seek out the final vault alone. He led me to the Room of Requirement and explained just what I needed to ask for to find it. I did as he said.” Your voice caught in your throat, and Bill placed his hand on yours for reassurance. You pull away, shuddering heavily.  
  
“I’m sorry,” you blurt out. “I haven’t—it’s just I haven’t been touched in years.” He seemed to understand, and you offered him your hand tentatively. He takes it in his again; his palms are soft. Once you’d started breathing normally again, you continued.  
  
“When I opened the door, the room had become an almost exact replica of the Slytherin Common Room. The only difference was that this room had the same vault I’d seen every year before. After looking closer, I found my brother on the couch under a sleeping curse. He’d aged normally, but was kept alive under the curse. I immediately reversed it, and the first thing he did was say ‘(Y/N, you found me’ and smile. Gods, how I cried. He seemed so happy to see me again, and I felt like my heart was full for the first time since he’d gone missing.” You teared up again at the memory and squeezed tightly onto Bill’s hand. It was almost impossible to talk about, but you’d already begun and intended on seeing it through.  
  
“He said that we needed to activate the final vault before we could leave. I asked him what it did, and he explained that it gave immeasurable power to the wizard or witch to open it. He was excited for us to open it together.” You could see Bill grow uneasy as your story progressed, though he had no idea what was coming.  
  
“I was confused because I thought that we had no need for magic like that. I must have been daft. His eyes turned manic and his smile widened. He said that together, we would destroy every person that had ever done us wrong: the kids that had bullied him throughout his schooling, the people that whispered behind my back and called me names—even our parents for not caring for us in the way that we did for them. He then went on to say that we could be on top of the wizarding world, and that since everyone had already decided to fear our name, we would give them something to be truly afraid of. I wasn’t sure I knew the man in front of me; he didn’t sound like my brother anymore.”  
  
“I begged him to just let us leave. I told him that it didn’t matter what anyone said, that all we needed was each other. He only sighed and said that I was weaker than he’d hoped, but that he still needed my help. I asked him what we needed to open the vault, and he explained that opening it was easy, but closing it required a sacrifice of someone we loved the most. If left open, anyone could learn its secrets. He knew that I had so many friends that I loved, but he only had me. He explained that all we needed to do was lure one of my friends into the room, and the rest would be easy. He smiled and told me that he’d never let anyone hurt us. I knew that he was dangerous, unstable even, but I didn’t want to lose him ever again.” Ignoring the horrified look on Bill’s face, you went on.  
  
“I went back to the Slytherin Common Room and got Barnaby out of bed. I told him that I knew where the last vault was, and that I needed his help. He was half-asleep, but, of course, he agreed to go with me. That boy would have done anything for me. I brought him to the room, and he was so confused by everything that was happening. I disregarded all his questions, and told my brother to open the vault. The grin on his face when he told me to do what needed to be done haunts me to this day. I said, ‘I love you; I’m so sorry’ before I—” Your voice cracks. “Before I cast the killing curse at Jacob.” Bill let out a gasp, and you couldn’t hold back the tears after saying your brother’s name for the first time since his death. “I obliviated Barnaby; he doesn’t remember any of this. No one does.”  
  
Despite your earlier aversion to being touched, you let Bill wrap his arms around you before melting into sobs. If he was judging you, he didn’t say a word. He stroked your hair and allowed you to release the years of pent-up emotion. Someone finally knew that you had murdered your brother; they knew the darkness that kept you up at night. And that someone was the one person whose opinion mattered most to you. You weren’t sure how long you cried, but you went on until you physically could not continue. Suddenly embarrassed by your display of weakness, you pulled back, though you knew that Bill had recognized your fortitude as an act.  
  
“How are you still here after all that I’ve told you?” You asked, looking at your hands instead of in his direction.  
  
“You should know that the man you killed wasn’t Jacob,” he stated. “That was the curse, and it’s possible that you saved our entire world by ending it. One of my brothers was killed last year, and I understand just how excruciating that pain is. You lost a brother—there’s no shame in grieving that loss—but you can’t hold on to that blame forever. It wasn’t your fault.”  
  
“I’m so sorry about Fred,” you whispered, and he only nodded. His own brother had been killed, yet he somehow did not consider you a monster for willingly taking the life of your own. You were again filled with awe at the man in front of you.  
  
“I love you, (Y/N),” he said. “I always have, and I always will. You’ve suffered more than any one person should, but if you’ll let me, I want to spend the rest of my life showing you the love and happiness that you deserve.” You wanted to run as far as your legs can take you, but you thought back to the young girl you once were. She was terrified, but let herself suffer for herself and her loved ones. You wanted to be that girl again.  
  
“Okay,” you whispered.


	3. Tell Me Your Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is basically all smut. If that doesn't float your boat, you can just skip it with basically no impact on the plot :)

(Y/N)’s feelings for Bill were volatile—some days, she clung to him as if she couldn’t even breathe without him—and others, she screamed and screamed in attempt to make him leave. She was sometimes convinced that she was cursed, destined to ruin anyone that got close to her; however; her condition was slowly improving with Bill’s influence.  
  
Bill was completely enamored with her. He would endure any affliction that he watched her suffer through with no complaint. Though his physical desire for the woman was strong, it was nothing compared to his emotional devotion. Most days, Bill found himself able to suppress his animalistic cravings. He was sure that she felt them too, but he would never consider touching her unless she was completely sure. He understood that (Y/N) was fragile and was still learning to trust him. Occasionally, he needed to leave the house because the urges were so powerful.  
  
On one such occasion, he knew that he was in for a rough night. Bill woke up with his arm around (Y/N), but her shirt had lifted slightly above her abdomen, leaving his arm across her bare skin. Granted, it wasn’t much, but the tender hint of physical contact left the monster inside ravenous. He left her asleep and quickly made his way to London, leaving a note that he would be working late that night.  
  
Unfortunately, this left Bill unaware that (Y/N) had planned on allowing herself to be with him that night. She, too, had felt the burning desire to be closer to him, but held off to ensure that he wasn’t going to leave. While part of her was certain he would never intentionally hurt her, the more damaged areas warned her away. Her conflict did not seem to matter, though, as he had informed her he wouldn’t be home until late. On those days, she was often asleep by the time he returned.  
  
(Y/N) spent her day as she usually did. She had taken a freelance, Muggle, editing job that she was able to do without leaving her home. It wasn’t much, but she lived a simple life, so it sufficed. Though much of her intuition longed for her to have a more magical profession, she had given most of that up when she ran away. She kept her wand on her for protection but hadn’t cast a spell in years.  
  
The day went without conflict; she edited a few documents, wrote a few letters that she would need to send out, and did some household chores. After she had eaten dinner, she had still felt too much energy to sleep, so she decided to get more work done in bed. (Y/N) put on something comfortable along with a pair of reading glasses—she could have easily adjusted her eyesight with magic, but was too frightened to try—and laid out her latest project across her comforter. Some hours passed, but she hardly noticed.  
  
Bill arrived home around midnight and was surprised to see that she was still awake. He entered her bedroom and saw that she was still reading, wearing only his old jumper and a pair of knickers. His freckled cheeks reddened quickly, and he turned quickly after greeting her to hide his reaction. He made his way to the wardrobe that they shared and began stripping off his suit and tie, oblivious to (Y/N) removing her paperwork from the bed and walking behind him. She needed to stretch up on her toes but began placing a few gentle kisses across his neck. Bill froze; the wolf inside was far too roused for her to tease him tonight. Though they had dabbled with intimacy in the past, it had never gone past touching.  
  
He spun around to face her and recognized his own desire in her eyes. Testing the waters, he captured her lips with his own. They’d kissed many times by then, but something had changed. Bill pressed her against the wall, grasping tightly on to her arms. With her pinned, he pulled away to look at her. (Y/N) was suddenly conscious of the way he eyed her body; his lust for her had never been more evident. He kissed her again, and though it started off tender enough, it hastily grew feverish. She parted her lips to accept his tongue, and the two were no more than starving animals fighting over scraps. There was no kindness in their embrace, only passion.  
  
His thigh pushed her legs apart, and she could feel his hardness pressing into her. He bit down harshly on her lower lip. A small gasp escaped her lips, and Bill grinned, licking away the small amount of blood. Suddenly aware of their situation and how far it could do, he leaned away.  
  
“Do you want this?” He asked, his voice low, and she nodded. “No, I need you to tell me out loud. Are you sure you want this?” She stared into his eyes, seeing their usual blue contrast against his enlarged pupils, and nodded again.  
  
“I’ve wanted you since the day we met.” With her consent, he returned his lips hungrily to hers. She knew that this was dangerous—that there was a small chance he could take what he wanted from her only to leave again—but it was a chance she needed to take. If it meant that she got to experience all of him, to feel him and to taste him, she would accept any heartbreak that followed.  
  
(Y/N) scraped her nails across his bare back, and the guttural noise he let out made her shiver. He grasped on to her wrists tightly again, forcing them over her head. Bill whispered, “incarcerous,” conjuring thin cords to appear and bind her bands together. She wasn’t sure which aroused her more—the confident, wandless magic or the thought of her being subject to his vagary.  
  
He kissed her again, reaching under her jumper to find her braless. His touches were soft but ardent as he explored every inch of her chest. He pulled the jumper up above her chest, but lingered to look at her. The starvation in his eyes made (Y/N) gulp, but he only smirked. He brought his mouth to her chest, kissing every bit of skin. He settled on one breast and took the nipple into his mouth, alternating between licking and suckling in a way that left her panting. He did the same to the other, then began kissing up her torso and towards her neck.  
  
“You have no idea how long I’ve needed this, needed you,” he breathed out, running his lips over her throat. Bill could feel the blood pulsing through her veins. “The famine I’ve experienced has been going on for far too long. I need to taste you, all of you.” He bit into her neck, drawing blood. She winced, and he withdrew; his eyes were almost black with lust. Bill brought one hand between her legs and traced a finger gently over her knickers, chuckling lightly at the tremble that passed through her body.  
  
“Already so wet for me, dearest?” He moved his hand under her panties and stroked his fingers over her bare skin. His hand spread open her folds, and he slowly coaxed one finger inside, drawing out a slight gasp again from (Y/N). He tested her gently before adding another and quickly developed a generous rhythm. She could not hold in her moans any longer. She yearned to reach out and touch him, but at the same time found herself more aroused by the restraints. Bill lowered himself to his knees, tugging her knickers down before bringing his mouth her to most sensitive spot. (Y/N) cried out, and he went on to devour her.  
  
Bill worshipped her body, exploring all her wetness with his skilled fingers while his tongue worked magic at her clit. She felt herself writhing at his touch and trying to ignore the building tension that threatened to release all too soon. She cried out his name as his fingers curled inside of her, pressing against a spot that drove her to orgasm, though he did not stop until her convulsions ceased.  
  
He removed his fingers from her and stood up, licking the juices off them himself. (Y/N) was quivering, still riding the ecstasy of her climax, and he reveled in the sight. He cast away her binds and lead her to the bed. She laid back, stripping off her jumper while he discarded the rest of his clothing. In awe at seeing all of him for the first him, her breathing sped up. She can’t believe that the man in front of her wanted to be with her. Joining (Y/N) at the bed, he posed himself at her entrance, stroking his arousal over her flesh.  
  
“Are you sure that you want this,” he asked, worried that he was pushing her too far.  
  
“Bill, please,” she begged, and he growled at her tone. He thrust into her, filling her completely, and moved himself at a steady pace. Once sure that she was comfortable, his pace sped up. He was finally able to succumb to his impulses, taking her roughly and without hesitation. The room filled with their moans with the sound of their bodies crashing together. (Y/N) ran her hands along every inch of his muscular skin, basking in his beauty. He heard her mumble out a swear, which drove him deeper, and she wrapped her legs around him. He brought his hand back down to her clit which, combined with his aggressive penetration of her body, brought her quickly back to the brink of orgasm.  
  
“Come for me again.” The command that he choked out was the last thing she needed. She screamed out his name again as she came undone, her entire body convulsing clenching tighter. Though she was still panting from her orgasm, she could tell by the noises Bill made that it would not be long before he hit climax as well.  
  
She pulled him towards her and kissed him with her all. Their bond was irrevocable—their passion almost tangible. She ran her fingers through his hair as he came inside of her. They laid in that same position for a while, savoring the gratification and affection that they felt for one another while catching their breath. Bill realized that (Y/N) was at her most vulnerable and considered that he might be the luckiest wizard alive for getting to experience her in that way.  
  
Soon after, he laid alongside her and pulled her into his arms. She was exhausted; all the starvation that had held her back was gone, leaving her finally at peace. Bill could feel her dozing off and kissed her hair.  
  
“I love you,” she mumbled for the first time before closing her eyes.


	4. Is it Haunting You Now?

Bill had only been back in your life for a few months, but every feeling you once felt for him had already come rushing back. He started with weekly visits, being very careful of your boundaries, but eventually moved into your small cottage. He worked as a Curse-Breaker for Gringotts bank every day, but apparated home to you every night. You were surprised that he was comfortable living in a Muggle village, but he remained very serious about doing whatever he could to be in your life. For the first time in your life, you were starting to be happy again.  
  
“I have an idea,” Bill announced one morning over breakfast. You raised your eyebrow in response.  
  
“Oh?” You invited.  
  
“Yes.” He got up, walked over to the sink, and spoke as he began to wash the dishes. “I’m meeting Charlie for coffee a bit after breakfast, and I think it might do you some good to come with me.” Though his back was turned, you knew he could sense the wide-eyed look of terror that followed his suggestion. “Before you immediately object, I persuaded him to meet me at a Muggle coffee shop outside London. He doesn’t know that I’m seeing you, let alone that you were invited, so no harm will be done if you decide against it. But I think getting out of this house would be really good for you, as well as seeing someone I know you miss. And with the baby coming…” Though your mind raced to come up with an excuse not to go, you were sure that he was right.  
  
“Okay,” you yielded, getting up to leave the kitchen table.  
  
“Okay?” The suspicion in his voice was evident. “You’ve never given up that easily.”  
  
“You’ve been working so hard to try and make our lives better. It’s time I did the same.” You kissed Bill on the cheek and went to your bedroom. Though you hadn’t interacted with many people in the last few years, you can’t imagine that fashion had changed too drastically. You settled on a pumpkin colored skirt with burgundy tights, a pair of black boots, and your old Weasley sweater. It had always been your source of comfort when times were rough, and that never changed.  
  
You sat down at your vanity and looked into the mirror. For a while, your face had shown every negative effect of stress. Ever since Bill had become a part of your life, you gained a healthy amount of weight, putting the color back into your cheeks and removing the gaunt circles under your eyes. Your frown lines, though less noticeable, were still a part of your face, so you cast a minimal beautifying charm. You ran a brush through your hair, and though it was much longer than it had been in the past, you thought it acceptable to leave it as it was.  
  
Looking into the mirror again, you knew that you weren’t a great beauty or anything, but that for the first time in years, you looked presentable. Bill was waiting in for you in the sitting room. When you walked in, his eyes lit up and a smile graced his face from cheek to cheek. “You look lovely,” he announced, resulting in a childish blush from you. He took your hand in his and apparated; the two of you appeared again in an alley. Bill guided you out, and you arrived at a busy, Muggle town. You were nervous at the sheer amount of people, but he squeezed your hand for comfort. After walking further down the street, he guided you to a small café. You immediately noticed a red ponytail seated at a table across from you. Despite the almost painful beating of your heart, you continue.  
  
“Brother!” Bill called out. “I have somewhat of a surprise for you.” Charlie turned and took notice of you right away.  
  
“Charlie, I’m so sorry—” You were cut off by a muscular pair of arms wrapping around you. The hug he gave you provided more comfort than you could have possibly imagined. It conveyed all the love and acceptance you’d needed for so long, and you felt safe. When he finally pulls away, his smile was radiant.  
  
“You don’t every need to apologize to me, (Y/N). I’m so happy to see you.”  
  
  
  
A few weeks later, you discovered that you were pregnant with twins—boys, as fate would have it. That combined with the success of your new friendship with Charlie inspired you to transition back into the Wizarding world. At first, you and Bill moved into the Burrow. Molly Weasley was delighted that Bill had finally ended up with the woman he’d loved for so long and welcomed you into her home immediately.  
  
You found Barnaby not long after. He was working at Hogwarts with Hagrid; they shared the positions of Gameskeeper and the Care of Magical Creatures professor. Barnaby focused on caring for and teaching about the more docile creatures, while Hagrid handled anything dangerous. He had grown into his muscles and had become an attractive man.  
  
When you first approached him, Barnaby was ecstatic to finally see you again. You invited him to the Burrow, where you updated him on everything in your life and returned the memories that you had stolen from him. Contrary to the anger you had expected, Barnaby felt concern for you and only wished that he had been able to support you through it all. You asked for his forgiveness, but he assured you that he loved you and that there was nothing to be forgiven.  
  
You married Bill in the field outside the Burrow. Bill wore his father’s suit, and you wore a dress Molly had made to flatter your growing stomach; the twins were beginning to show. Penny was your matron of honor, Charlie was Bill’s best man, and Barnaby officiated the ceremony. Your parents did not attend, but you didn’t let that put a damper on the day. At the reception, you discovered that you were gaining two more siblings than you had expected: an intelligent beauty by the name of Hermione and the famed Harry Potter himself. Though it still hurt that your own brother couldn’t be there, you felt him in your heart. It was the happiest day of your life. Or, it was, at least until the twins were born.  
  
On a warm summer night, two healthy boys brought more love into your life than you had imagined possible. They had curls of ginger hair and freckled cheeks; you saw so much of their father in them, but they had your eyes. When Bill held his sons for the first time, he cried. You and Bill decided to name them after two great men that you’d lost, and two that you were fortunate to still have in your life. On that day, the Wizarding community was blessed with Jacob Charles and Fred Barnaby Weasley.  
  
Bill purchased your family a cottage by the shore. It was quaint, colorful, and full of light. You stayed a freelance employee, but as a curse-breaker—the career you’d been meant to have your whole life. Your friends once again become an important part of your life, and they cared about your children just as much as they did you. Even Hagrid visited often to see them, though he once attempted to bring them a fully grown Demiguise for a pet. Considering your childhood and the melancholy years to follow it, you could never have imagined how joyous your life would become.

  
  
  


On the twins’ second birthday, you held a small party—Charlie, Penny, Barnaby, George, and Ginny were there to shower the boys with gifts and affection. George brought them far too many presents, naturally, but spent most of the day bouncing a delighted baby Freddy on his lap. Penny played with Jacob, insisting that the boy would make a wonderful Hufflepuff one day.  
  
“How dare you?” Barnaby shot back. “He’s going to be in Slytherin, just like his mother and his godfather.”  
  
“You do realize that they come from a long line of Gryffindors, right?” Charlie added, winking at the larger man. Barnaby stuttered, unable to think of a comeback, and the group delved into a huge argument over which house the babies would end up in.  
  
You watched them from the window over your kitchen counter, smiling at their antics but trying to surprise the sadness creeping within. You can’t put into words how grateful you are for your life, but something had always been missing. An arm wrapped around your waist, and you leaned back into your husband, laying your head against his chest.  
  
“You’re thinking about your brother, aren’t you?” Bill asked softly, and you sighed.  
  
“It’s really hard not to when everyone is together,” you admitted. “He never even made a friend other than me, and here I am with everything and everyone I’d ever wanted. It just doesn’t seem fair.” Bill turned you to face him and puts his hands on your shoulders.  
  
“I know; it isn’t fair,” he said. “Fred should be here with George fawning over the twins. Our brothers were taken from us so young in life, and it’s wrong. But the universe gave us our children, and I like to think that they both send us their love through them.” You teared up at his words, and he pulls you into a hug.  
  
“I love you,” you whispered.  
  
“I love you too.” The two of you join the others in the sitting room, where the others are still arguing over their eventual Hogwarts sorting. Ginny, who didn’t seem interested in any of it, yelled as soon as you entered the room.  
  
“Y/N!” She started. “Don’t get me wrong—I love the boys—but when are you finally gonna have a girl for me to spoil?” You blushed, holding a finger up to your lips and one hand over your stomach. She screamed, running over for a hug, and you could hear Bill laughing behind you. This was your family, and all was well.


End file.
